Hand of Baron
'Hand of Baron' (originally known as Exalted with Baron Nashor) is a team-wide buff received upon slaying , located on the Summoner's Rift. The buff can be identified by swirling violet runes around the champion. increases the duration of Hand of Baron by 31 seconds. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. Buff effects Self = * Grants up to 40 bonus attack damage and ability power (scales with game time) * Empowered : ** Recall channel time reduced to 4 seconds (down from 8) ** A successful recall instantly restores 50% of your and and grants +50% bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. |-| Minions = * Gain increased movement speed equal to 90% of the averaged movement speed of all nearby champions (capped at 500) * Gain slow resistance * Gain +75% damage reduction versus area of effect and damage over time damage - Caster minions = * Gain +20 attack damage * Attacks gain +50% missile speed * Gain +100 bonus attack range - Cannon minions = * Gain +600 bonus attack range ** Cannon minions buffed by Hand of Baron will never enter turret range while attacking a turret and will instead remain outside of it. * Gain +50 attack damage * Have 50% reduced attack speed * Have auto attacks that are area of effect (200-unit radius) and deal 200% damage to turrets - Super minions = * Gain +25% attack speed * Gain +50% increased movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets * Do not gain +75% damage reduction versus area of effect and damage over time damage}} See also * * * * * Patch history from . * Health and mana regeneration removed. * Now grants an aura that empowers nearby minions: ** All minions have their movement speed set to 90% of your own up to 500 movement speed and are resistance to slows. ** Non-super minions take 75% reduced damage from area of effect damage and damage over time. ** Melee and super minions gain 50% bonus movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets. ** Melee minions gain increased size, 75 attack damage, 75% damage reduction versus champions and minions, and 30% damage reduction from turrets. ** Caster minions gain 100 attack range, 20 attack damage, and +50% missile speed. ** Cannon minions gain 600 attack range, 50 attack damage, 100% splash damage over a 200-radius area, and 100% bonus damage to turrets, but their attack speed is halved. ** Super minions gain 25% attack speed. * is upgraded, reducing its channel time to 4 seconds. Successfully recalling will restore 50% of your maximum health and mana and grant 50% bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. V1.0.0.63: * Max damage / ability power granted reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.61: * No longer granted to dead players. * No longer absorbed by . * Max damage/ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Bonus damage / ability power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 3% from . * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from . V0.9.25.34: * New particle. V0.9.22.15: * Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5. * Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5. * Bonus Damage/Ability Power reduced to 50. V0.8.22.115: * Damage/ability power bonus increased to 90 from 60. V0.8.21.110: * Duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 18, 2009 Patch: * Added a Global Buff to the team that kills , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. V4.1 *Added Hand of Baron buff, replacing }} de:Hand des Barons fr:Main du Baron pl:Pogromca Barona Nashora zh:Exalted with Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift buffs